<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>what the stars sang to me by Ghost Guardian (AsexualAce)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783306">what the stars sang to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualAce/pseuds/Ghost%20Guardian'>Ghost Guardian (AsexualAce)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Gay Rights, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Poetic, Retelling, fuck u winx club execs i make the rules now, i shot canon in a back alley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsexualAce/pseuds/Ghost%20Guardian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re the fairy of the Moon and Stars and the Sun itself. How could you not be as eternal and ethereal as what you embody? </p><p>But someone burns brighter than you.</p><p>The day you met her you thought she was every Solarian God condensed into a tangible form. You were never religious, but she was enough to make you believe. </p><p>(alternatively, a season 1 remix from stella's pov, with bloom as the main focus.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>173</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>what the stars sang to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are a flare burning brighter than the sun, a beacon of love and light and hope. The celestial burns in you, and you’re a supernova and a comet and a million asteroids streaking through the atmosphere all at once. Sunbeams and moonlight and starshine and beauty. The bloodlines of hundreds of royals flows through you, and you glow luminescent in the endless dark. </p><p>You’re the fairy of the Moon and Stars and the Sun itself. How could you not be as eternal and ethereal as what you embody? </p><p>But someone burns brighter than you. A fire in her, a fire in her heart and eyes, it rampages through her body and it makes her too bright to look at with bare eyes.</p><p>Bloom- such a fitting name!- blossoms like a wildfire, eyes like an ocean, a juxtaposition in her very history. She is a princess and a peasant, a goddess and a mortal, the embodiment of the Big Bang and the quiet little girl who can’t light a candle with her powers yet. </p><p>Her hair is copper and magma molten in perfect beautiful waves, and her skin grows little blue scales near her hairline and on her arms, and she is beautiful beyond compare.</p><p>The day you met her you thought she was every Solarian God condensed into a tangible form. You were never religious, but she was enough to make you believe. But as you woke up, and realized that she was no more than a fledgling fae, wings too weak to fly- nay, no wings to speak of. </p><p>It seeded something in you, her attention, her personality. You were a star already but she is another celestial being. It’s like there’s a gravity around her, and everyone quietly gets drawn into it. Somehow, Bloom doesn’t even notice or realize that. </p><p>You take her hand and guide her powers out of her hands, and she struggles to manifest the will to change the world in her palms. The trickle of magic is warmth itself, though, and you make it work.</p><p>You bring her to the best school in the universe for fledgelings like her, and she tearfully bids her parents goodbye as she starts a new life.</p><p>Alfea is a haven for you both, and the rest of their roommates get drawn into Bloom’s orbit. Like lonely foragers drawn to a campfire.</p><p>The Winx form, and all of them flourish, Bloom most so. The fire in her eyes doubles, and the sparks of determination and resolve never leave her lithe form. </p><p>All of you meet the boys from Red Fountain, and you dance long into the night after you defeat the Trix for the second time. Bloom’s wings come into existence, and it’s almost like her very existence brings new strength to your wings too. And it’s a butterfly effect (the irony!). Flora comes out of her shell around Bloom, Techna learns how to be human, and Musa comes to terms with her grief.</p><p>She gets a boyfriend after that. You get one too, if only to drown out the disappointment of her being with someone else. You like Prince Sky, with his tousled brown hair and his kind eyes, but something in you urges for the oceanic blue of the girl you burn brighter with. He may whisper “You’re so beautiful, Stella.” In your ears, but it always feels nicer when Bloom laughs and clutches her stomach and says “You’re so wonderful.”</p><p>Then, you learn that Prince Sky was Bloom’s boyfriend all along. You have Brandon, and while you still feel affection for him, it fades like a shattered lightbulb. The anger and upset at being lied to festers in you, but in Bloom’s case she explodes. </p><p>Her eyes are alight and so are her hands, and she screams and screams and screams until she’s panting on the floor, scorch marks burnt into the couch and tears trickling down her face.</p><p>“For once,” She sobs, hands over her face, “I had hoped that someone I liked wasn’t lying to me. I hoped that he was sincere and real, and he wasn’t.”</p><p>You hold her close, and her hands twine around yours. Your fingers interlace and she grips your arms as she cries harder and harder. </p><p>Over time she heals. You and Bloom make a silent pact to never go back to dating Brandon and Sky, but you make amends and become tentative friends with them again. </p><p>Bloom laughs and chats and in between classes, she struggles against the Trix and their malevolence on the near horizon, darkness gathering in the metaphorical clouds. You can do nothing but help and try to find the woman she’s been dreaming of (she continues to describe the woman as dead. why is bloom dreaming about a dead woman she’s never met? why is she calling to bloom?). </p><p>Your friendships and bonds grow through trials and tribulations, and the feelings she planted in you on the very first day grow more and more. Vines grow around your ribcage and squeeze whenever you’re around her. The dimples in her cheeks make your heart ache, and the soft glow of her smile when she flushes makes you warm in turn. Together you two are stars colliding, collapsing, and you quietly wonder when it will reach a head.</p><p>For now, you content yourself with loudly talking to fill the empty space, helping her with her fashion choices, and she helps you with finding your inner worth. </p><p>She discovers she has the Dragon Fire. Discovers her heritage, discovers her worth.</p><p>Bloom loses it all just as fast.</p><p>It’s traumatic for her, and worrying for everyone. What would the Trix do?</p><p>You hold her hands and promises that it’ll be okay, that it’ll all be okay. But clouds gather ominously and approach, winds tossing trees out from the ground and pitch black snow falling. Bugs made of night and horror seep through the cracks of the walls and there is screaming. </p><p>Techna leads you onto the shuttle, engines humming. Her eyes are scared but determined, and Bloom follows close behind. Her hands are clutched close to her chest and her posture is broken. </p><p>Domino is cold and unwelcoming, with ravines and empty homes going on forever. Bloom’s skin is like the ice on the ground, pale and freezing. The temperatures aren’t doing much for any of them. You light up like the stars, and suddenly the sunshine you give off is melting the ice below you.</p><p>“Let’s go!” You shout, and the Winx take off towards the frozen palace that’s sunken into the glacial ice. Monsters chase them, and Techna transforms and tosses magical grenades at them. One firewall later and a collapse of ice later, they’re trapped inside the palace.</p><p>Bloom presses a gloved palm to the wall and huffs out a cloud of steam. It’s colder in these halls, and even bathed in your sunlight you can tell everyone else is cold. </p><p>Gold light glimmers out of the corner of their eyes. Musa startles and Flora stares as the first princess of Domino fades into existence beside you.</p><p>“Come with me.” She murmurs, gold orange eyes blinking slowly, like she’s trapped in time (and she is, she has been for 16 long empty years).</p><p>You all drift along with her as she guides you through war torn halls. Ice has frozen it all over. There are no bodies, but you see bloodstains on the floor and burn marks. Bloom shudders.</p><p>Daphne passes through a wall, and you attempt to open the door next to it. It takes all of you to shove open, and you didn’t want to risk collapsing the gigantic icicles above you with magic.</p><p>The light Daphne gives off is enough to see, and the silver and copper that gleams in the faint light rattles you. </p><p>“She must be richer than you, Stella.” Musa jokes quietly, and you elbow her as Daphne floats behind a pedestal with a crystal dome on it. A crown for a princess gleams inside.</p><p>“Take it, Bloom. You are the last princess of Domino. It’s your crown, your power. Take it.” She pleads, ghosting her fingers across the crystal surface. Bloom lifts it off reverently, and takes the crown of Domino in both of her dainty gloved hands. </p><p>Bloom grips it, and a soft glow surrounds her, like information is being fed into her mind, and soon, so soon, she collapses on the frosty floor, tears leaking out from behind her eyes.</p><p>“My mother- my father!” She sobs, clutching the tiara harder. “Daphne, I’m so sorry. You could have kept the flame, lived to see another day, and let me die. I’m sorry. I’m the reason Domino fell.” </p><p>“No, little one. You are the reason we have another chance, why I get to see you alive and well. As long as you exist, the flame of our civilization burns on.” Daphne says, putting an intangible hand on Bloom’s shoulder. </p><p>“You sacrificed everything for me.” Bloom cries, shaking. “And what do I have to show for that? No powers, no wings. My kingdom died for me.” </p><p>You stand and wait in solemn silence as Bloom stands up again on shaking legs. </p><p>“My parents.. Our parents, are still alive. But we don’t know where they are. Daphne, I swear to you, as soon as the Trix are gone and banished, I will find them.”</p><p>“That’s all the universe could ever ask for, Bloom.” Daphne responds, and the two sisters embrace in a hug that they may never get to feel for real.</p><p>They escape back to Alfea, where the final fight is slowly taking form. The specialists, who have taken refuge in the castle, ready their weapons, and fairies in various states of mental well-being hand out food. </p><p>Bloom escapes out the gate when she realizes Sky is missing. She may not love him anymore, but he helped her and he’s a good person. You worry endlessly as Flora grows vines to force the gate shut. She shuts her eyes and grimaces and mutters “She’ll survive.” </p><p>None of you know that for sure, but it’s a hope you have to hold on to. </p><p>A storm bursts on the horizon, thunder rattling the foundations the very castle is settled upon. Bats made of darkness and giant lumbering monsters loom over the walls, Bloom’s stolen fire glinting in between their joints. </p><p>You rise up to meet them as they slam against the magic barrier Faragonda and Griselda managed to put up. Bolts of sunlight and crescent moonbeams slice them in half as they cross the divide. The Trix sit atop thrones made of darkness, cackling madly as they command swathes of awful creatures to attack and maim and kill.</p><p>You cry out in agony as the creatures try to smother you, and Musa blasts them away from you. </p><p>“You okay, Stella?” She shouts over the din, and you nod.</p><p>The fight goes on, and on, and on, and the suffering below makes you want to explode in a supernova. But as you feel like you’re running out of energy, fire erupts outside the walls, burning several things alive. The Trix scream in rage as Bloom flutters above the battle, with her fingers curling around a hardlight dragon.</p><p>The Dragon’s Flame.</p><p>It’s hers again.</p><p>The battle continues after a moment of awestruck silence, and you and the other Winx wrestle Darcy and Stormy into submission. They’re eventually entrapped in a solid tomb of stone, which hurtles to the ground and stays there.</p><p>You should be fighting. You should be clawing at the monsters with fingers tipped in sunlight, eyes alight, but you stare at the waterfront where Icy and Bloom duke it out. A faint image of a blue dragon sweeps across the water, freezing it over, and another, brighter, more beautiful dragon shatters it all in a wave of heat that you can feel from here.</p><p>Their battle continues, and you can tell Icy is growing more and more desperate with each passing blow. </p><p>A spire of pure ice erupts from the water suddenly, cracking ominously. You grasp your heart and watch in horror as it reaches for the clouds, and Icy’s desperate and deranged laughter carries across the water. The heat is being leeched from you, and the air temperature dips and drops.</p><p>And just as quickly, the temperature spikes. Light glows from the spire, fractures of heat, and it explodes. Icy screams in shock as Bloom emerges. The Dragon’s Flame curls around her, and Bloom glows brighter than any star you could have been. Your heart stops, your face burns, and Bloom roars in triumph as she takes back what is hers.</p><p>The monsters crumble.</p><p>It’s over.</p><p>Bloom, resplendent with the sun behind her as she carries a limp and helpless Icy back to the castle, smiles as everyone cheers for her. She touches down, wings fluttering.</p><p>You run up to her, wings dissolving as you let your transformation go. She lets Icy down, and dissolves hers in turn.</p><p>You embrace her, heart pounding, chest heaving, and you look into her ocean blue eyes as a gentle wind blows through her copper hair.</p><p>“I think I love you,” You say. She smiles, and you lean in.</p><p>The cheers grow even louder and you feel the glow in your heart rise in turn. Two stars, two suns, two galaxies colliding, and it’s like stardust has settled behind your eyes. </p><p>“I think I love you too.” Bloom responds, holding your hand. It’s so warm.</p><p>You may burn brighter than all the royals before you, but now you have someone else to burn with you. </p><p>You kiss her again, and everything is perfect.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is like months old but i just wanted to get it out. anyway i love them and they deserve to be happy and gay together. bloom is bi and stella is also bi but much more attracted to women. please comment im a slut for hearing peoples thoughts about my bad fanfictions</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>